I'm Already There
by Renangel
Summary: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!! This is my gift to all of you. REVIEW!!!!


Okay, this is my Christmas gift to all of you. If you don't celebrate Christmas, gomen. For the rest of you out there, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or the song

"…" speaking

'…' thinking

[…] lyrics

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

I'm Already There

(Song By: Lonstar)

By: Silver Shadows 

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

[_He called her on the road_

_From a lonely cold hotel room]_

          Hiiro walked up to the front desk and rang the bell. Putting down his suitcase, he waited as the receptionist walked up. "Yes? May I help you Sir?"

          "I have a room reserved here. The name's Hiiro Yui."

          "Just a moment please." The receptionist turned around and typed into a computer. Then, she reached under her desk and pulled out a drawer. Inside the drawer, Hiiro could see a variety of keys. The receptionist selected one and turned back to him. "Here you go Sir. You're in room 1201 on floor twelve. Please enjoy your stay here.

          "Hn." Hiiro took the key and picked up his suitcase. Walking into the waiting elevator, he pushed the button with a number twelve on it. 

DING!

          The elevator called once and the doors slid open. Hiiro stepped out and walked along the empty hallway. Finally, he stopped in front of room 1201. Taking out his key, Hiiro inserted it and opened the door. The first thing he heard was, "Hey Hii-man! Long time no see!"

          "Duo." This was Hiiro's usual greeting. The room was a huge white one. There was a kitchen and a living room. Connected to the room were two bedrooms. Hiiro walked into his bedroom and set down his luggage. 

          "Hey Hii-man, aren't you even going to say hi? You know, I haven't seen you since your wedding! Isn't it something that Lady Une sent us on the same business trip and booked us in the same room? Hiiro? Hiiro!" Duo cried out as a door was suddenly swung shut in his face.

          Hiiro sighed and sat down on the bed. Taking off his jacket, he fished his wallet from the pocket. Opening it up, he took out a picture. It was old with age, but in perfect condition. For a long ten minutes, Hiiro did nothing but stare at the picture. It was a picture of the two most important things in his life. Staring back up at him were two sets of eyes. One a cerulean blue, the other a cinnamon brown.

          With a loving look in his eyes, he stared at the figures in the picture. They meant so much to him, especially her. Getting up, Hiiro walked to the counter and picked up the phone. His fingers swiftly flew over the buttons as he punched in that familiar number.

          The phone range once, twice…"Hello?"

[_Just to hear her say_

_I love you one more time]_

          She was watching her daughter playing in the living room when the phone rang. Immediately, her heart quickened. '_Could it be? Could it really be him?' She fairy flew to the phone on the wall, but when she reached it, she hesitated. '__What if I isn't him? What if this is just a dream?' The phone rang once more and she gently picked it up. "Hello?"_

          There was a pause and all that could be heard was a faint breathing sound. Finally, just when she was about to hang up, he spoke, "Usa-chan?"

          Usagi's eyes widened, "Hiiro? Hii-chan? Is that really you!?!? Oh my god, I can't believe it! It's really you!" She was so happy that tears were streaming out of her eyes. Finally, she got herself under control and whispered, "I missed you Hiiro. Ai shiteru. Ai shiteru."

          "Ai shiteru, Usa-chan. Ai shiteru."

[_And when he heard the sound_

_Of the kids laughing_

_In the background]_

          Hiiro smiled as he listened to Usagi ramble on the phone. It was good to hear her voice again. Even if it was just over a phone, it was good to know that she was all right. He sighed, why had he ever taken this business trip? It was hell being away from her. You'd think that after the war, he'd finally have some peace. But, if didn't go on business trips, he wouldn't have met her… and he wouldn't trade her for the world.

**Flash**

          _Hiiro waited in the lounge of the company. Lady Une had told him to take another business trip, thins time, to Tokyo, Japan. Tokyo was one of the only remaining cities that came from the Before Colony era, and Hiiro was really interested in looking at his home country's pride city. _

_          Currently, his mission was to check out this company. It was a fairly new company, but all ready, it was earning billions. Lady Une was worried that it might become to powerful and turn into another organization bent on taking over the Earth sphere. _

_          The doors slid open and Hiiro caught his breath. There, in front of him, stood a young lady of twenty, just a year younger than his own twenty-one. She had cerulean blue eyes that reflected the astonishing soul living in her perfectly sculpted body. Her sunshine blonde hair was done in the strangest style he had ever seen, twin buns on either side of her head. _

_          Looking at Hiiro, she spoke, "Hello, my name is Usagi Tsukino. Welcome to my company's headquarters."_

**Flash**

          Hiiro smirked as gently cut Usagi off. "Ai shiteru Usa-chan. Ai shiteru." There was a moment of silence. Then, in the background, he could hear a soft giggling and then the faint question.

          "Mommy? Who's on the phone?"

[_He had to wipe away_

_A tear from his eye]_

          Hiiro felt something wet slide down his cheek. It took a moment for him to realize that he was crying. Reaching up a hand, he brushed away the tears. God he missed them. He could hear Usagi talking to their daughter on the other side of the phone. "Chibi-Usa, honey, it's Daddy. Do you want to talk to him?"

          "HAI!!!"

[_A little voice came_

_On the phone]_

          Usagi looked behind her when she heard a soft giggling. Chibi-Usa was standing there, laughing as she played with a doll in her hands. Looking up at her mother she asked, "Mommy? Who's on the phone?"

          Usagi smiled and knelt down beside her daughter. "Chibi-Usa honey, it's Daddy. Do you want to talk to him?"

          "HAI!" Chibi-Usa cheered, taking the phone from her mother's grasp. The doll lay forgotten at her feet as she talked to her father. "Daddy?" 

[_And said_

_"Daddy when you coming home"]_

          Hiiro smiled and softly said, "Hai, Chibi-chan, it's me."

          "Daddy, Christmas is coming. When are you coming home? Are you going to be here for Christmas?" Chibi-Usa's slightly sad voice echoed throughout Hiiro's mind.

          '_When are you coming home? … When are you coming home?'_

[_He said the first thing_

_That came to his mind]_

          Hiiro had to pause for a second. New tears had gathered in his eyes, replacing the old ones. Clearing his throat, he managed to say the first thing on his mind. 

[_I'm already there_

_Take a look around]_

          "Chibi-chan, let me tell you a secret."

          "Hai Daddy? What secret? Are you coming home?"

          "Chibi-chan, I'm all ready there." Hiiro closed his eyes, willing the tears away. Clearing his mind, he tried to think of a way to explain this in a way that a five year old would understand. 

          "You're all ready here?" Chibi-Usa looked around herself and asked in confusion, "Demo, I don't see you."

[_I'm the sunshine in your hair_

_I'm the shadow on the ground_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

_I'm your imaginary friend]_

          Hiiro chuckled slightly at the girls antics. "Chibi-chan, I'm not there in person, I'm there in spirit."

          "Spirit?" The little girl echoed.

          "Hai, spirit. Even through I'm not there physically, my spirit resides there. I'm always near you, and I'll always be near you no matter what. Just look around yourself, I'm the sunshine…shadows…wind…everything. I'm always there." Hiiro tried to explain, hoping that Chibi-Usa would understand.

[_And I know I'm in your prayers_

_Oh I'm already there]_

          "Oh, okay Daddy. Mommy wants to talk to you now, JA! Oh yeah, Mommy told me to tell you that you're in my prayers every night." Chibi-Usa chirped over the phone, clearly feeling better.

          Hiiro couldn't help it, he laughed. "Hai, hai! You're in my prayers too."

[_She got back on the phone_

_Said I really miss you darling]_

          Usagi took the phone from Chibi-Usa and handed the girl her doll. "Hey Hii-chan. Chibi-Usa and I really miss you. She's a little upset because you're not coming home for Christmas, but whatever you said to her seem to cheer her up." Usagi sighed and played with the phone cord. "I really wish you were here, darling."

          Hiiro sighed and leaned against the counter. "I know. I do too … I do too."

[_Don't worry about the kids_

_They'll be alright]_

There was a moment of silence and the couple just basked within each other's warmth. Finally, Usagi said, "Hiiro, I want you to have some fun okay? Your trip doesn't have to be strictly about business. It's almost Christmas, and you deserve a little vacation. Don't worry about Chibi-Usa and I. We'll manage." 

[_Wish I was in your arms_

_Lying right there beside you]_

          "Usa-chan, it doesn't really matter. I just want to be in your arms for Christmas…demo…" Hiiro trailed off, unsure of what to say. She had changed him so much these past six years… showing him that there was more to life than missions. Now he had a reason to live, but what good did it do if he was hurting that very reason?

          Usagi seemed to read his thoughts, for she hurriedly said, "Don't worry about me, alright Hiiro? Don't worry."

[_But I know that I'll be_

_In your dreams tonight]_

          Usagi looked over her shoulder when she heard the doorbell ring. Talking into the phone, she said, "Hiiro, I have to go, but know this… you are and always will be in my dreams. Ai shiteru Hii-chan. Zutto ai shiteru." Usagi gently put down the phone and stared at it. Tears were streaming down her face as she remembered all the good times she had shared with him.

**Flash**

          _Usagi giggled as she twirled around in the snow. She and Hiiro had been going out for half a year now, and slowly, he had begun to open up. Stopping to catch her breath, Usagi tilted her head back and opened her mouth, letting snowflakes drift onto her tongue._

_          Suddenly, she found herself enveloped in a warm hug. "What are you doing, Usa-chan?" Hiiro whispered into her ear, causing Usagi to shiver with delight. _

_          Usagi smiled happily and snuggled into Hiiro's embrace. "I'm catching snowflakes with my tongue. Haven't you ever tried that?"_

_          "Iie." Was Hiiro's reply._

_          Usagi looked up at Hiiro, her eyes wide. "Honto ne!?!?" Hiiro nodded his head. "Well, then, I have a lot to teach you! Come on!" Usagi stepped out of Hiiro's embrace and pulled him towards the park, laughing all the way._

**Flash**

[_And I'll gently kiss your lips_

_Touch you with my fingertips]_

          Hiiro put the phone back in the cradle and stared at the picture in his hands. Gently, he traced Usagi's face: Her cheekbones, jaw line, chin, every detail. He could do this in his sleep, he knew her that well. Bringing the picture to his lips, Hiiro kissed it, almost like she was really there. 

          Finally, he put the picture back in his wallet and walked out of the room. The TV was blaring and Duo was lounging on the couch, watching it. When Hiiro entered the room, Duo turned off the TV and looked over his shoulder. "Oi, Hii-man! How'd your phone call go? Man, you'd think that out of all of us pilots you'd be the last one to find a girl. Look at you! You're the first one married, not to mention you have a kid." Duo snickered and glanced slyly at Hiiro, "You've been busy, my man."

          "Omae o koruso." Hiiro took out his gun. If it weren't for the fact that Usagi's friend was going out with Duo, he would have already killed this baka. 

[_So turn out the light_

_And close your eyes]_

          "Sweet dreams Chibi-Usa." Usagi whispered as she turned out the lights in Chibi-Usa's room. 

          Chibi-Usa closed her eyes and whispered, "G'Night Mommy. G'Night Daddy." 

          Usagi sighed and gently touched Chibi-Usa's face. "Oh honey, gomen nasai. Daddy's not here right now but that doesn't mean he won't come back. You're just going to have to wait a little bit longer, so onegai, stop pretending that he's here. It's not healthy." (AN: Yeah, yeah, I know, not healthy!?!? Well, deal with it people. That's what phsycatrists say. They say that it's not healthy to pretend something's happening that isn't or something like that) 

          Chibi-Usa sleepily whispered, "Daddy's here. He's always here. That's what he told me, Mama."

[_I'm already there_

_Don't make a sound]_

          Usagi laughed slightly, "Oh, Chibi-chan." She said, using Hiiro's nickname for Chibi-Usa. Walking out of the little girl's room, Usagi sat down on her couch, careful not to make too much noise, she turned on the TV. 

          The screen flickered but Usagi didn't see anything. All that occupied her mind was Hiiro…Hiiro…and Hiiro. Some would say she was obsessing, but that didn't matter. She missed him like hell, but she would have to be strong for him and Chibi-Usa. '_Hiiro… come back soon… onegai…' _

[_I'm the beat in your heart_

_I'm the moonlight shining down_

_I'm the whisper in the wind]_

          Hiiro looked out his window. It was night time and the moonlight was shining down, reflecting its pure and untainted soul. The moon…it reminded him so much of Usagi. Both had a pure, untaintable soul. '_Usagi…' Hiiro sighed. How is it that his thoughts were always about her?_

          The wind blew by, tousling his unruly brown locks. The wind…it could carry things so far, from one end of the Earth to the other. Maybe…maybe…maybe it could carry his love…his voice…all the way over to his Usa-chan.

          "Usa-chan, ai shiteru."

          Somewhere, on the other side of the world, the wind carried his message. Usagi's heart quickened as she listened to the wind's message. 

"_Usa-chan, ai shiteru." _

[_And I'll be there_

_Until the end]_

**Flash**

          _The wedding bells rang that day. Birds soared into the sky, singing songs of praise. The sun shone and skies were clear. Inside a chapel, a couple stood at the altar, holding each other's hand. _

_          A priest dressed in white read wedding vows and his voice rang throughout the chapel. "Do you, Hiiro Yui, accept Usagi Tsukino as your lawfully wedded wife; through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, and until death do you part."_

_          "I do."_

_          " Do you, Usagi Tsukino, accept Hiiro Yui as your lawfully wedded husband; through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, and until death do you part."_

_          "I do."_

_          "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_          Hiiro took Usagi into his arms and planted a kiss firmly on Usagi's lips. Usagi fluttered her eyes shut and kissed back. This was the day that they had been waiting for all their lives. This would be the day when they would finally feel complete._

_          Of course, Duo had to go and break the moment, "Hey, Wu-man, when do ya think they'll come up for air?"_

_          "MAXWELL!!!!!"_

_**Flash**_

[_Can you feel the love_

_That we share_

_Oh I'm already there]_

          PIP! PIP! PIP! That was the shrilling beep of Hiiro's laptop. Walking over to it, Hiiro pushed  a button, activating the vid phone. Lady Une's face appeared. As usual, she looked calm and composed. "Hello Hiiro. I trust the conference went well?"

          "Hn."

          "Good. Now, there is another conference I want you to go to tomorrow." Une said, looking at a clipboard she held. 

          "Iie." Hiiro said coldly. 

          Lady Une blinked, "Excuse me?"

          "I said no. I'm not going." Hiiro repeated with a cold voice. "Tomorrow will be Christmas day. I have a family waiting for me." Hiiro didn't wait for Lady Une to answer, he simply turned off the vid phone and gathered his stuff. 

          Walking out of the room, he bumped into Duo. "Hey man, where are you going? WE still have another conference to go to tomorrow!"

          "I'm going home."

[_We may be a_

_Thousand miles apart]_

          "Flight 789 to Tokyo, Japan now boarding." The voice blared over the intercom. Hiiro slung his bag over his shoulder and walked down the terminal. Sitting down in his seat, he buckled the seat belt.

          Looking out the window, Hiiro could see the sun set. Yes, tomorrow would be Christmas day…tomorrow he would be home.

[_But I'll be with you_

_Wherever you are]_

          "MAMA!" Chibi-Usa shrieked as she jumped onto Usagi's bed. "Mommy, wake up! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

          Usagi blinked her eyes sleepily, "N-nani? Chibi-Usa?"

          "HAI! Come on Mommy! Let's go open the presents!"

          Usagi yawned and stretched. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she laughed. "Chibi-chan, the presents aren't going to run away. Let's have some breakfast first."

          "Oh okay." Chibi-Usa mumbled but brightened suddenly, "Mommy, let's make Daddy's favorite pancakes!"

          "Nani? Chibi-Usa, why those?" Usagi asked in confusion, but relented at the look on her daughter's face. "Oh alright. Blueberry pancakes it is."

[_I'm already there_

_Take a look around_

_I'm the sunshine in your hair_

_I'm the shadow on the ground_

_I'm the whisper in the wind]_

          "YUM! Mommy, you make the best pancakes ever!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed, finishing up hers. 

          Usagi smiled at her daughter's antics, but a sad light entered her eyes as she looked at the untouched pile of pancakes in front of Hiiro's seat. Chibi-Usa had insisted that they put those there, claiming that Hiiro would come back. '_Oh Hiiro, can't you see what you're doing to us? Come back…come back.'_

          They entered the living room to open the presents. Sunlight filtered through the window, showering the both of them with warmth and love.

          '_Hiiro…'_

[_And I'll be there until the end_

_Can you feel the love_

_That we share?]_

          Hiiro looked up at the house in front of him. It was decorated with lights that seemed to welcome him. Walking up the driveway he wondered how he could have ever left this place. When he finally reached the front door, he rang the doorbell.

          The thumping of little feet could be heard as someone raced to answer the door. Suddenly, the door was flung open. "DADDY!"

[_Oh I'm already there_

_Oh I'm already there]_

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

TADAA!!!!! I'm done! Just in time for the holidays too. ***Sigh* this was my first real song fic. Never Had a Dream Come True wasn't really a good one. I'm not really good at writing sap, so if this isn't good enough for ya, gomen. I found it very sweet. **

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!! ^.~


End file.
